the doctor and lawyer
by isseikamidoctor
Summary: sorry I'm not good on summary is the story of show good doctor just with the pairing of shaun and Jessica


I'm not the owner of good doctor if i was the

pairing would be Jessica and shaun

the credit of this story goes to phantompyro

chapter 1

As Shaun was pinned to the airport floor, his fiancé's locket clinking against the marbled concrete, he had but one thought coursing through his hurried mind. He had to save this little boy. The guards stood stunned around him as the people in the airport stared in shock at how they were treating the doctor who was, no more than minutes ago, saving this young boy's life. After a few minutes, they released him and quickly gathered their thoughts, intent on helping Dr.Murphy save the boy's life.Dr. Murphy hurried as fast as he could to create a temporary valve and get the child breathing again and after a few minutes that felt like hours to the scared onlookers, he had done it.

Back at St. Bonaventure

Dr.Glassman paced the halls waiting for his trusted friend and most recent hire to contact him. Jessica put a hand on Doctor Glassman's shoulder and looked him in the eyes as she said plainly,** "I've known Shaun for a long time, wherever he is, I'm sure he's just busy."**** "Too busy to take a call? Too busy to show up to a job interview?"** Glassman said with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he looked down at his phone and then back at the door to the room the board were waiting in. Jessica wrapped her left hand around the engagement ring that Shaun had given her and sighed.** "I know that he's on his way… I can feel it." **Jessica said as she told her old friend that he needs to focus on convincing the board about his decision, and not about Shaun's

whereabouts.

Shaun entered the hospital in a rush, following quickly behind the boy as he was wheeled into the ER. As Shaun was stopped from entering further to clear up the issue the boy had, one thought raced through his mind louder than all the others,** "Where is Jessica? She could fix this, she could tell them who I am."** But unbeknownst to him, his bride-to-be had her hands full trying to convince the hiring committee that her fiancé was not late on purpose. Shaun rushed back and forth trying to get back into the hospital, each attempt ending in vain for the poor doctor as the security guard blocked his every move. Shaun was on the verge of giving in, of letting the hospital's gruff guard stop him from saving the boy's life. That was until he remembered his phone was hanging onto the side of his backpack by a chain Jessica had convinced him to buy. He grabbed the phone and opened it quickly, rain pouring down around him making it hard for him to push the buttons on the old, burner-esque phone.

After a few seconds of key pressing he pushed send and awaited the dial tone, the sound of the ringing began to anger Shaun. As he stood around waiting for the phone to pick up, a little boy lay in the Emergency Room, heart not working right. He breathed a great sigh of relief as his fiancé picked up the phone, a bit annoyed at his lateness. **"Where are you? The board is in here right now and they are not happy."** She tried to keep her tone calm and quiet so as not to rile Shaun's nerves, he seemed to ignore the earlier question and focus on the task at hand. **"I'm outside the hospital. The guard won't let me in, I need to get in, I need to tell them the boy needs an EKG."** Shaun listed his problems much to Jessica's confusion as she asked back to him,** "Whoa whoa, slow down. The guard's won't let you in? Why? And what boy are you talking about?" **

Shaun began to speak faster as he tried to narrow his heartbeat and focus on his words,** "There was a boy, at the airport. The sign broke and hit him, I tried to save his life, but he has some other problem. The guards won't let me inside. They think I'm a threat…"** Shaun said the last sentence softer than the rest as he locked eyes with the security guard who simply shook his head with a look of disapproval. "**Alright, I'm on my way down there right now, don't go anywhere."** Jessica hung up and quickly told the board about the nature of the call she took as she and Doctor Glassman hurried down to the Emergency Room. Some members of the board shared concerned looks while others decided to follow the pair and see the person Glassman felt worthy of hiring. As the group got there, they gently tapped the shoulder of the guard and said something, Shaun couldn't hear what they had said through the glass.

The group hurried Shaun to the operating room where Doctor Melendez and the rest of the surgery team looked puzzled at the boy and Shaun came to offer them guidance. Shaun quickly pointed out the error on the EKG and the surgeons looked stunned, not only by his wealth of knowledge on the subject but also by the sizeable following Shaun had amassed. Shaun watched on through the glass as the surgeons did their thing and Doctor Glassman and Jessica watched the surgery. The two remarked about how great it was that Shaun had been there when he was, and Jessica stared down at her fiancé with a wide smile.** "Shaun really is a miracle worker."** She wrapped her fingers around the locket she had, the pair to the one around Shaun's neck as Doctor Glassman and the other board members reconvened to their meeting about Shaun's hiring. Jessica opened the locket and looked down at the picture of Shaun, a great big smile across his face. An uncommon sight indeed but in this case, it was when Shaun had proposed to Jessica, so he couldn't have been smiling any wider. She looked down at Shaun once more and saw that he too was looking at their shared treasure with a smile on his face.

END


End file.
